


Das Jungle!

by Mireyuu



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alcohol, Doormen Derek Hale, First Time, M/M, Partying, Rimming, The Jungle (Teen Wolf)
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-08 23:26:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,413
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12264234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mireyuu/pseuds/Mireyuu
Summary: Danny bekommt mit, dass Stiles ziemlich in Derek verknallt ist. Da hat er eine Idee und geht mit Stiles und seinen Kumpels im Jungle feiern, denn dort arbeitet Derek als Türsteher.Der Unterschied ist, dass Stiles von Danny angezogen wurde und somit verdammt unwiederstehlich ist.Was dann passiert, könnt ihr hier lesen ;)Viel Spaß!





	1. Chapter 1

Derek stand an der Tür vom Jungle. Er blickte drein in die Wartenden Massen. Es war genau das Richtige für ihn, denn er brauchte neben dem ganzen Beacon Hills Beschützen einen Alltag, der ihn immer wieder zum Boden der Tatsachen brachte.   
Er wollte immernoch ein normales Leben, wie jeder Andere auch, trotz Werwolfgenen.   
Also hatte er sich entschieden im Jungle ein Job anzunehmen.  
Türsteher sein war einfach, Leute ansehen, entscheiden,  
ob sie gut genug gekleidet waren,   
ob sie alt genug waren und   
ob sie Ärger machen würden.  
Mehr war es nicht, man lernte schnell zu sortieren. Durch seine Wolfssinne war es sogar noch einfacher. Er konnte genau riechen, wie betrunken jemand schon war oder ob er Ärger machen wollte. Es lenkte ihn ab, von der ganzen Scheiße die gelaufen war.  
Heute Nacht würde er den Abend wieder abschalten und einfach seinen Job machen und ein paar Jungs hinterher gucken. Der Mann der ihn interessierte, war so oder so straight und ein Mensch. Ein ganz besonderer Mensch…

Er fuhr sich frustriert durch die Haare und sah zu seinem Kollegen, Steve. Er war ebenfalls gut bemuskelt und blickte berechnend drein. Als die Türen des Jungle hinter ihnen aufgingen, ließen sie nach und nach die Leute rein. Es war noch früh am Abend, 22 Uhr, da war es noch angenehm und kaum alkoholisierte Gäste starteten jetzt.  
Nach und nach füllte sich der Club und Derek genoss seinen Energy, dabei unterhielt er sich mit Steve. Sie waren auf einer Wellenlänge, noch ein Grund hier zu arbeiten, Gespräche über alltägliches. Geld spielte für Derek hierbei keine Rolle, er hatte genug geerbt.   
Je später die Stunde wurde, desto voller und auch betrunkener wurden die Gäste.   
Steve ging immer wieder rein und holte ein paar Jungs raus, die Ärger machten oder zu voll waren zum Weiterfeiern. 

Gerade als es ein Uhr nachts war, fiel Derek eine Gruppe von jungen Männern auf. Er kannte sie und wie er sie kannte. Das war gar nicht gut! Das Danny mal hierher kam, kannte er schon, aber das Scott, Jackson, Danny und Stiles herkamen war nicht gut.   
Besonders Stiles. Er sah gut aus, verboten gut und verdammt heiß. Danny musste ihn eingekleidet haben, Stiles würde soetwas nie für sich aussuchen. Eine enge hellgraue Röhren-Jeans mit schwarz-weißen Chucks, dazu ein dunkelblauer Gürtel, ein ebenfalls graues Hemd mit unordentlich hochgeschobenen Ärmeln und rotem Schlips und einer schwarzen offenen Weste. Fuck!  
Normalerweise trug Stiles eine Baggy-Jeans und einen großen Hoodie, niemals hätte Derek erwartet, dass Stiles so gut gebaut war. Das Hemd war so eng, dass man seine Armmuskeln sehen konnte und sah, dass seine Brust definiert war. Er wollte gar nicht sehen, wie sein Hintern in dieser Hose aussah.   
Er schluckte und verschränkte die Arme. Er wusste, sie waren eigentlich zu jung für den Club. Ein Jahr zu Jung um genau zu sein.   
“Was wollt ihr hier?”, meinte er trocken und ernst, als sie vorne in der Schlange angekommen waren.   
“Derek!”, grinste Danny und schlug kurz mit ihm ein. “Ich brauche euch nicht vorstellen, wir wollen nur ein bisschen tanzen, im besten Club in der Umgebung!”  
Derek zur eine Augenbraue nach oben und musterte nun den Rest der Gruppe. Danny war war ebenfalls geschmackvoll angezogen, allerdings mit mehr Farbe als Stiles.  
Scott sah eigentlich aus wie immer und Jackson so versnobt wie immer. Das er sich von seinem besten Freund hierhin mitnehmen ließ, wunderte ihn.   
Der Alpha warf einen Blick zu Steve und schaute sich die gefälschten Ausweise an, dann knurrte er und winkte sie durch. “Pass bloß auf sie auf, ich will hier keinen Ärger!”, meinte er direkt zu Danny, von dem er einen Handschlag bekam. “Das krieg ich hin!”  
Dann verschwanden sie. Und Derek bekam eine wundervolles Aussicht auf Stiles von Hinten. Doppel Fuck! Er war perfekt geformt gewesen. 

Stiles wurde immer mehr zu Dereks feuchtem Traum. Er schüttelte kurz den Kopf und machte seine Schichte bis drei in der Früh noch zu Ende. Die Jungs waren nicht wieder herausgekommen, das hieß sie mussten noch im Club sein.  
Stiles und Danny waren die Einzigen gewesen, die aussahen als würde sie versuchen ‘Spaß’ zu haben. Scott und Jackson waren nur… Beiwerk! Stiles war Heterosexuell, er vergötterte Lydia.   
Allerdings als er rein ging und Richtung Bar lief, nicht ohne immer wieder von Jungs angehimmelt zu werden, sah er Stiles auf der Tanzfläche. Seine Haare waren leicht verschwitzt und er tanzte…  
Derek musste schlucken und ließ sich einen Kurzen bringen und ein Whiskey. Er zwang sich nicht zu Stiles zu sehen. Er war umringt gewesen von Männern, deren Blicke alle auf ihn gerichtet gewesen waren. Er wollte fluchen, wieso!

Derek Hale saß keine 10 Minuten auf dem Barhocker, als Stiles Stilinski sich neben ihn fallen ließ. “Schicht zu Ende?”, meinte er nah an seinem Ohr. Er roch nach Alkohol, aber er klang kein bisschen betrunken. Derek sah ihn an und nahm noch einen Schluck aus seinem Glas. Er war immernoch umwerfend. “Ja… von 22 bis 3 Uhr, wie dir Danny sicherlich schon berichtet hat!”, gab er zur Antworte und bestellte aus einem Impuls heraus zwei Kurze.   
Als der Barkeeper sie vor Derek und Stiles hinstellte, sah Stiles Derek unsicher an. “Sind die beide für dich oder lädst du mich ein?”, grinste dieser dann frech.  
“Der eine ist für dich… Aber nur wenn du mir eine Frage beantwortest!”  
“Dann los… Aber nur Eine!”, Stiles hob einen Finger hoch, um seiner Antwort nachdruck zu verleihen.  
“Was zur Hölle suchst du in dem Aufzug in einem Schwulen-Club?”, direkt und ernst.  
Stiles sah zu dem Kurzen und kippte ihn ohne zu zögern weg, bevor er antwortete. Das brauchte er.  
“Ich dachte, es wäre lustig!”  
Derek hörte wie Stiles Herz kurz schneller schlug.   
“Versuchs nochmal,Stiles!”  
Stiles wurde rot und fluchte leise. Und sehr niedlich, wie Derek feststellte.  
“Ich will endlich ausprobieren! Und meine Unschuld verlieren, wenn du es so genau wissen willst!”, sagte Stiles patzig und kippte Dereks Kurzen auch noch weg.   
Derek ließ ihn, da er ziemlich verblüfft war. Denn das war eine ganz ehrliche Antwort gewesen. Derek sah einen Moment auf sein Glas und dann wieder zu Stiles.   
“Du willst also sagen, dass du sicher schwul bist und das du hier versuchen willst jemanden Fremdes aufzureißen, der dir so etwas Wichtiges einfach nimmt?!”, fragte er ungläubig.   
Stiles kniff die Augen zusammen und machte eine Schnute.   
“Warum arbeitest du als Türsteher in einem Gay-Club, obwohl du was dagegen hast, wenn man hier…. jemanden aufreißt?”  
Derek zog die Augenbrauen hoch und lachte leise, wofür er sofort einen überraschten Blick von seinem Gegenüber bekam.  
“Was!?”, knurrte Stiles und verschränkte die Arme.   
Derek dachte sich, jetzt oder nie! Deshalb leerte er sein Glas und lehnte sich dann zu dem braunhaarigen Jungen und meinte in sein Ohr:  
“Ich habe damit kein Problem, ich habe nur ein Problem damit, dich und deine Unschuld jemand anderem zu überlassen, außer mir!”. Dabei umfasste er Stiles Schlips und hielt ihn nah bei sich, so dass Stiles ihm in die Augen sehen musste.  
Sofort hörte Derek, wie sich Stiles Herzschlag beschleunigte und er wurde rot. Und roch eindeutig nach Erregung.  
Derek bekam mit wie Stiles Augenlider sich schlossen und dann spürte er seine weichen Lippen auf seinen. Er wollte es!  
Derek löste die Hand von Stiles Kravatte und legte sie in seinen Nacken um ihn richtig zu küssen und nah an sich heran zu ziehen. Er schmeckte gut, nach Alkohol und Cola und Stiles.   
Dann wurde Derek bewusst, wo sie waren und er stöhnte aus Frust. Er nahm Stiles Hand und zog ihn mit sich durch die Menge zum Hinterausgang, wo sein Camaro wartete.   
Aus dem heißen und stickigen Club heraus, sah Derek Stiles eindringlich an.   
“Ich werde dich das nur einmal fragen! Willst du das?”, er musste nicht sagen was, sie wussten beide worauf das jetzt hinauslaufen würde.   
Stiles traute seinen Lippen nicht und nickte, dann umarmte er Derek und küsste ihn einfach wieder. Sofort spürte er die kalte Wand hinter sich, an die der Werwolf ihn drückte. Ihre Körper drückten sich der länge nach aneinander und beide spürten deutlich die Erregung des Anderen. Stiles rote Wangen machten Derek noch verrückter, er wollte ihn!  
Egal um welchen Preis!

Er löste sich mit aller Willenskraft, denn er wollte Stiles nicht sein erstes Mal in einer Gasse hinter einem Club bescheren und zog ihn zum Camaro, inden er ihn setzte, ohne ein Wort zu sagen. Er stieg ein und fuhr los, zu sich.   
Er besaß eine kleine Penthousewohnung in der Innenstadt von Beacon Hills, niemand wusste davon, da es bis jetzt sein kleines Geheimnis war. Doch für Stiles und ihn war es perfekt. Es war nicht allzuweit weg, hatte keine Väter die hereinplatzen könnten und niemand konnte sie anderweitig stören, da niemand wusste wo er wohnte.   
Er spürte während der Fahrt Stiles Hand auf seinem Bein und sah leicht lächelnd zu diesem. Er meinte es wirklich Ernst! Er parkte sein Wagen auf seinem Parkplatz und schob Stiles in den Fahrstuhl, in dem er ihn wieder an die Wand drückte und innig küsste.   
Er leckte über seine Unterlippe und bat um Einlass. Bevor Stiles diesen Gewähren konnte, hörte man das ‘Ding’ des Fahrstuhls und der einfachheit halber, hob Derek Stiles hoch, dass dieser seine Beine um seine trainierten Hüften legen konnte und trug ihn zu Tür, schloss auf und trug ihn, über die Schwelle, in seine Wohnung. Sie wechselten immer wieder heiße Küsse. Derek konnte es kaum fassen, dass er Stiles nun in seiner Wohnung hatte.   
“Derek…”; hörte er schließlich Stiles Stimme.   
Er sah den jungen Mann auf seinen Armen an und sah einen ganz weichen Ausdruck auf dessen Gesicht. “... ich will alles von dir!”, hauchte er und wurde wieder rot, aber er versteckte es nicht.   
Derek knurrte lustvoll und trug ihn zum Bett, ließ ihn sanft drauf sinken und zog Stiles langsam die Klamotten aus. Stück für Stück erschien ein Traum.   
“Stiles...du..”, brachte er nur zustande, bevor er einen Finger auf seinen Lippen spürte und verwundert hoch sah.   
“Jetzt darf ich…”, meinte er stattdessen und fing an die Lederjacke und dann das Shirt auszuziehen. Den Anblick kannte Stiles ja schon und er hatte ihm jedes Mal gefallen. Derek hatte ihm gezeigt, wie heiß Männer sein konnten, wie sehr er einen Mann wollte. Nämlich ihn.  
Derek ließ sich die Oberteile ausziehen und stand dann auf. Er machte die Musikanlage an und schaltete auf Random. Die Musik plätscherte im Hintergrund kaum hörbar, dann zog er sich gut sichtbar für Stiles die Jeans aus, langsam und selbstbewusst grinsend. Natürlich wusste er, wie er aussah und auch wie sein Körper auf Andere wirkte. Allerdings hatte er vorher nie den Drang gehabt, damit zu prahlen, bis jetzt!  
Dann schob er seine Shorts herunter und stieg aus ihnen heraus, sein Glied stand schon stramm von ihm ab und freute sich darauf Stiles endlich persönlich kennenlernen zu dürfen. 

Stiles beobachtete Derek unsicher, wollte er gehen?  
Dann wurden seine Augen groß, Derek zog sich aus, nicht einfach Klamotten runter, sondern sexy und showlike. Er war wirklich heiß, Derek wusste was er tat.   
Dann ging Derek zum Bett und zog Stiles nun ganz aus. Er bewunderte den Körper, der sich sonst versteckte. “Du bist wunderschön…”, meinte er und war verwundert wie ehrlich er es meinte. Es war ekelhaft kitschig aber wahr.   
Stiles schlang die Arme um die starken Schultern und küsste ihn, öffnete gleich die Lippen etwas und sie ließen ihre Zunge miteinander tanzen, es war das erotischste, was Stiles jeh gemacht hatte. Und da erwartete ihn noch mehr, er war nervös.   
Derek spürte, wie unsicher er Stiles gerade machte und strich ihm über die Brust. “Ich weiß… das sind nicht die passendsten Worte, aber vertrau mir, Stiles!”, hauchte er. Sie waren schon durch einige Scheiße gemeinsam gegangen und sie vertrauen sich. Irgendwie. Aber das hier war vertrauen auf einer ganz anderen Ebene.   
Aber Stiles nickte nur, er sagte noch nichts, sein Mund schien wie… gelähmt.   
Derek küsst an seinem Hals herab, knabberte an seinem Schlüsselbein und machte sich auf den Weg runter, über seine Brust, dann seine Hüftknochen. Oh, diese Hüftknochen!  
Er spürte erst zögerlich die Hände vom Brünetten, die jedoch je weiter er nach Süden wanderte, fester zufassten. Er genoss, dass Stiles sich langsam gehen ließ und legte schließlich die Lippen um das perfekte Glied vor sich. Es war nicht übermäßig groß oder dick, es war genau richtig, das Derek es komplett in den Mund nehmen konnte. Die Pinke Eichel war wohlgeformt und er schmeckte ein paar salzige Lusttropfen, als er darüber leckte.   
Das Stöhnen und Keuchen was Stiles hören ließ, war extrem erregend und ansporn für Derek es noch besser zu machen. Er saugte und umleckte das gute Stück und wanderte dann tiefer. Seine Hände umfassen den perfekte geformten Hintern und zogen die Backen sanft auseinander. Stiles war überall wunderschön, befand Derek sofort und legte ohne zu zögern die Zunge an den Muskel und leckte mehrmals darüber. Stiles schmeckte nach Seife, Erdig und männlich, perfekt! All seine Sinne sprangen auf Stiles an, wie jedes Mal, wenn er ihm zu nahe kam.   
Stiles war inzwischen ein lustvoll wimmernder Haufen pures Glück. Er hatte noch nie so etwas erfahren dürfen und ließ sich fallen. Derek würde sich um ihn kümmern! So richtig!

Derek machte noch etwas weiter und drückt immer mal wieder die Zunge in den Eingang, testete, wie der Muskelring langsam nachgab und weicher wurde unter der Liebkosung.   
Schließlich leckte er den Schaft wieder herauf und holte unter seinem Bett eine Tube mit Gleitmittel hervor und befeuchtete damit drei Finger. Er küsste Stiles und schob einen langsam in ihn. Der Schwarzhaarige musste sich immer wieder daran erinnern, es war Stiles verdammtes erstes Mal und er würde sich Zeit lassen! Egal wie viel nerven es ihn gerade kostete.   
Stiles gab sich willig in den Kuss und löste ihn abrupt, als er den Finger in sich spürte.   
“Oh mein Gott! Ohh!”, fing er an und drückte sich an Derek.   
“Weiter~... Oh gott Derek! Weiter!”, stöhnte er und er ließ sich nicht allzulange bitten. Er bewegte den Finger, rieb ihn von Innen, um die Muskeln zu entspannen und trieb Stiles in den Wahnsinn. Er liebte es, wie Stiles sich windete, sich ihm entgegendrückte.   
Dann schob er ohne Vorwarnung den nächsten dazu und bekam den nächsten Wortschwall zu hören. Genau sein Stiles!  
“Haaah~.... L-Langsam! Fuck! Dereeek~...”, damit fing es an, doch schnell wurde es zu,   
“Gib mir mehr! Tiefer… Oh heilige-....Ahh!”, und Derek liebte es immer mehr.   
Er sollte bloß nicht aufhören zu reden, Derek liebte Stiles Stimme. Genau hier und jetzt gehörte es, genau so!  
Dann, als er gerade den dritten und letzten Finger dazuschieben wollte, stoppte Stile ihn mit einer Hand auf seiner Brust. Sein Blick war glasig vor Lust, obwohl Derek den Lustpunkt vermieden hatte.   
“Ich will dich Derek! Ich will...Oh~ nicht mehr warten! Los! Ich… Ah! werde nicht kaputt gehen, nalos!”, wimmerte er und schob an Dereks Arm, damit die Finger aus ihm raus. Stiles Energie war immer ansteckend und wundervoll.  
“Sicher?”, fragte er leise und sah an sich herunter. Sein Schwanz war noch nie so hart gewesen, es war alles Stiles, sein Geruch, dein Geschmack, seine Laute und Worte!  
“Sofort, Derek!”, knurrte Stiles und küsste ihn innig. Sobald Derek die Anweisung gehört hatte zog er seine Finger heraus und hörte wie Stiles fast schon über den Verlust klagte. Aber nur fast. Er rieb sein Glied großzügig mit Gleitmittel ein und drückte sanft die Beine des schlankeren Mannes etwas auseinander und Richtung Stiles Brust. Allein der Anblick war wie aus einem Traum. Er setzte seine Eichel an seinen Eingang und sah Stiles an, dieser biss sich gerade willig auf die Unterlippe. Es gab kein zurück mehr, Derek drückte sich langsam, Stück für Stück in den Jungen mit der großen Klappe. Sein Glied versank immer weiter in dem Jungen, er nahm ihn wirklich gut auf.   
Er war so verdammt eng und heiß, umschloss ihn perfekt und fest. Hielt ihn fest, als würde er ihn nicht mehr gehen lassen wollen.  
Keuchend sah er immer wieder zu Stiles, der tief durch atmete, hin und wieder das Gesicht verzog, aber keinen Muks sagte.   
Als Dereks Hüfte an Stiles Hintern stieß, legte er dessen Beine um sich und sah Stiles an. Sein Atem ging schnell, kontrolliert. “Alles gut?”, fragte er leise und sein Gegenüber seufzte leise. “Du bist… verdammt groß…, hätte ich mir denken können!”, flüsterte er ebenfalls leise, mit einem verschmitzten Grinsen.   
“Es fühlt sich gut an…”, fügte er direkt danach hinzu und küsste ihn. Derek fiel ein Stein vom Herzen und er fing an mit kleinen Hüftbewegungen, die Stiles stöhnen ließen.   
Je mehr er sich bewegte, desto mehr Stöhnte und redete Stiles wieder.   
“Perfekt! Oh Gott… Derek!”, es war ein stetiger Wechsel zwischen wimmern, keuchen und stöhnen und dazwischen plapperte er.   
Natürlich plapperte er und der Alpha genoss alles.   
Jetzt fehlte nur noch eine Sache, um es wirklich perfekt zu machen, entschied Derek und konzentrierte sich. Er würde seinen Stiles zum schreien bringen, er wollte ihn mit Wellen der Lust tränken. Deshalb lehnte er sich etwas mehr auf seinen rechten Ellenbogen und veränderte den Winkel, testete vorsichtig. Stiles bekam kaum etwas mit, bis…  
Da wimmerte er auf und krallte sich an Dereks Oberarme. Genau da, grinste Derek und stieß nun gegen diesen Punkt. Stiles schaffte es ab da nicht mehr Worte zu formen. Er war verloren in der Lust und verloren bei Derek. Dieser stieß weiter zu und nahm nun eine Hand, rieb im gleichen Takt an seinem Glied, welches bis jetzt unbeachtet auf dem hellen mit Leberflecken gesprenkelten Bauch gelegen hatte.   
Und Derek spürte an seinem Glied, das Stiles gleich den Höhepunkt seines Lebens haben würde. Und er hatte ihn auf ewig für alle anderen versaut. Sein Höhepunkt war allerdings auch ziemlich nah und er rieb schneller, trieb sich schneller und tiefer in den Körper, schloss die Augen um sie dann wieder aufzukämpfen. Er wollte Stiles sehen und dieser schien den gleiche Gedanken zu haben. Ihre Blicke trafen sich und da passierte es. Stiles ergoss sich in langsam weißen Schüssen auf Dereks großer Hand und seiner und Dereks Brust, dabei zog er sich um Derek Intervallartig zusammen und schubste ihn hart über die Klippe.   
Derek stöhnte laut auf und stieß unregelmäßig in den Körper unter sich während er ihn von innen weiß färbte. Es war perfekt!   
Dann sackte er einfach auf dem Mann zusammen und atmete schnell. Sie beide waren verschwitzt, heiß und klebrig. Aber es war immernoch perfekt.

Allerding bemerkte Derek, das seine Erregung nicht kleiner wurde, es machte ihm Sorgen. Große Sorgen.Gerade als er realisierte was passierte, stöhnte Stiles unter ihm auf.   
Er stemmte sich von dem Jungen herunter und zog ihn mit sich hoch, sodass sie verbunden blieben. Stiles saß nun breitbeinig auf Dereks Schoß und krallte sich an ihn.   
“W-Was zur Hölle… Derek?!”, keuchte er und spürte wie er immer mehr gedehnt wurde.  
“Ich.. Ah~... Mein.. Oh gott… Einfach sitzen bleiben…”, meinte er dann und rieb Stiles sanft über den Rücken. Er würde es nicht jetzt erklären.   
Er konnte es aber nicht lassen, er wanderte mit einer Hand an die Stelle an der die Beide verbunden waren und fuhr zärtlich am äußeren Bereich des Muskels entlang. Stiles wimmerte gegen seine Halsbeuge und ein Schauer durchlief sie beide. Es hatte aufgehört. Derek hatte Stiles mit einem Knoten an sich gebunden. Das war ihm noch nie passiert, er hatte schon mit vielen Frauen und Männern geschlafen und es war ihm noch nie passiert.   
Nach einigen Momenten setzte sich Stiles vorsichtig aufrechter hin und musterte Derek.   
“Hat dein Penis gerade einen verdammten Hunde-Knoten? Ist das dein … Ah! … Ernst!”, fragte er ihn dann und versuchte sauer dabei auszusehen. Allerdings bewegte Derek probeweise die Hüfte und entlockte ihm wieder ein Stöhnen.   
“Ja und ich entschuldige mich dafür nicht, Stiles!”, meinte er ernst zurück, grinste dann aber.   
Sein Knoten lag direkt an Stiles Prostata und damit, konnte er Stiles immer wieder zum Kommen bringen. Ohne viel zu tun!   
Da spürte er es und drückte Stiles auf sich weiter nieder, er ergoss sich wieder in ihm. Fuck!  
Nun war es an Stiles erst zu keuchen und dann zu grinsen. Sie hatten beide ihren ‘Spaß’ davon.   
Schließlich nach einem längeren geflüsterten hin und her, hatten sie es geschafft, sich gemütlich hinzulegen. Ganz klassisch Löffelchen. Keiner der Beiden versuchte sich noch zu bewegen. Der Knoten hatte Stiles zwei weitere Male den Höhepunkt erreichen lassen und von Derek brauchte man nicht reden. Sie waren beide Müde und ziemlich gesättigt.  
“Ich hoffe es war...kein Einmal...ding..”, murmelte Stiles, als er dachte, dass Derek eingeschlafen war.   
Dieser hörte die Worte jedoch noch, sagte dazu aber nichts mehr. Sie würden später darüber reden müssen. Aber jetzt war schlafen eindeutig wichtiger. 

Derek wurde von der Sonne geweckt, die direkt auf sein Gesicht schien. Stiles schlief noch in seinen Armen tief und fest und bekam noch nicht von den Sonnenstrahlen mit. Irgendwann im Schlaf musste sein Glied abgeschwollen sein, das Bett glich einem weißen Massaker zwischen Stiles Beinen. Alles roch nach Sex und Samen und ihnen beiden.   
Derek löste sich ganz vorsichtig von seinem Bettgefährten und verschwand im Bad. Danach machte er in der Küche die Kaffeemaschiene an und deckte den Tisch fürs Frühstück. Es war Sonntagmorgen, also weder Arbeit für Derek noch Schule für Stiles.   
Er sah Stiles Handy auf dem Flurschrank und sah, dass es wie verrückt blinkte. Es juckte ihn in den Fingern, aber er beherrschte sich. Er wollte Stiles die Nacht seines Lebens bescheren und hatte dabei die Nacht seines Lebens auch gefunden. Sie waren perfekt, hatten perfekte gepasst und sein Körper hatte die Möglichkeit genutzt.   
Sie waren laut Werwolf-Biologie zu 100% kompatibel. Wie sollte er das Stiles erklären?

Keine zehn Minuten später hörte Derek einen fluchenden Stiles unter der Dusche. Derek stellte sich leise mit seinem Kaffee in die Badezimmertür und beobachtete das Spektakel. Es lief immernoch weiß aus Stiles heraus und es erregte ihn. Er hatte Stiles das Angetan und er war verdammt stolz darauf. Allerdings sah er auch, das Stiles erstmal nicht mehr ruhig werde sitzen können. Er nahm einen Schluck aus seinem Kaffee und stellte ihn dann weg. Er öffnete die Duschkabienentür und schob sich zu einem etwas verduzten Stiles.   
“Lass mich dir helfen…”, meinte er sanft und nahm Shampoo und dann Duschgel um Stiles zu waschen.   
“Du hast das gestern mit Absicht gemacht! Das… Das mit dem… Du weißt schon!”, meinte er patzig.   
“Nein… Ich kann es nicht kontrollieren und es ist mir vorher noch nie passiert, Stiles…”, erklärte er sachlich und duschte sich dann schnell selber. Er zog ihn sanft aus der Dusche. “Stell dich mit der Brust zur Wand, stell die Beine auseinander und lehn dich etwas nach vorn!”, kommandierte er dann und Stiles verzog unverständlich das Gesicht.   
“Das werde ich sicher ni-....”, da sah er den Tigel mit Creme in der Hand des älteren Mannes und murrte, als er sich wie gefordert hinstellte. Er lief knallrot an, es war verdammt eigenartig, Derek fucking Hale seinen Hintern eincremen zu lassen. Von außen und wie Stiles erschrocken feststellte auch von innen. Er stöhnte leise auf, als er wieder einen Finger in sich spürte.   
Eine Minute später wusch sich sein ‘Arzt’ die Hände und verließ das Zimmer. Er kam wieder mit Shorts, einer Jogginghose und einem Shirt. “Zieh dich an...”, meinte er und ging wieder raus um sich weiter anzuziehen.   
“Willst du mich gerade rausschmeißen?”, fragte der Brünette ungläubig.   
“Nein! Ich will, dass du weder Nackt, noch in diesen aberwitzigen Klamotten von Danny hier herum läufst!”, gab Derek prompt die Antwort. 

Als sie schließlich schweigend am Tisch saßen, Stiles auf einem weichen Kissen, sah dieser in seine Kaffeetasse.  
“Ich will kein Einmal und dann so wie Vorher-Ding!”, meinte Derek schließlich und sah Stiles an. Dieser Schwieg und sah auf sein Handy.   
Er klickte sich durch die Nachrichten und antwortete Scott, bevor er zu Derek aufsah.   
“Ich auch nicht… Sei nicht böse, aber… Danny… Er hatte mitbekommen, dass… “, er fuhr sich durch die noch nassen Haare, sodass sie abstanden und biss sich auf die Unterlippe.   
“Danny hat mitbekommen, dass ich auf dich stehe und meint, warum ich nicht das Jungle mal ausprobieren will… so Tanzen und so weiter und das du da arbeitest und deine Schicht wäre. Und er hat mir Hoffnung gemacht, er sagte, es gibt wirklich viele heiße Kerle da, die so jemanden wie mich sofort flachlegen würden! Aber ich… Er hat mich halt… angezogen und als ich deinen Blick gesehn habe, an der Tür… Puh… Und dann das an der Bar… Ich wollte nur zu dir! Ich wollte immer nur dich!”, meinte er dann abschließend.   
Es war alles geplant, stellte Derek erschrocken fest. Allerdings war Stiles letzter Satz, das was ihn ganz aus der Bahn warf. Er wollte ihn immernoch.   
Derek lehnte sich über den Tisch und küsste seinen Stiles einfach leidenschaftlich. Das sagte wohl mehr als tausend Worte.


	2. Christmas Special

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eine PWP Ficlet von einer Idee die einfach ziemlich lustig ist!

“Fester…”, keuchte Stiles. Er stöhnte unterdrückt in das Kissen und hielt seinen Hintern weiter in die Höhe, den Stößen von seinem Freund entgegen. Derek wusste genau was er tat. Das Jahr war schnell vergangen und sie hatten die Zeit gut genutzt um sich gegenseitig kennen zu lernen.   
Es war Weihnachten. “Gooottth~....”, stöhnte er wieder unterdrückt.  
“Wenn du nicht leiser bist, wird dein Vater uns hören!”, knurrte Derek leise und umfasste Stiles Hüfte fester, um fester und tiefer in seinen Mann zu stoßen. Er hielt sich wacker im leise sein, aber Stiles eher nicht. Aber er wollte es unbedingt, in seinem Jugendbett, an Weihnachten, während sein Vater nebenan, hoffentlich, schlief.  
John hatte sich gegen all diesen Kram gewehrt. Es war ok, dass sein Sohn schwul war und es war auch, nach einiger Zeit, ok, dass er mit Derek Hale zusammen war. Aber das sie beide Sex haben, davon wollte der Sheriff rein gar nichts wissen und auch nichts wahr haben. Sie hatte es immer vermieden, um ihn herum, nunja, Dinge zu tun!  
Aber Stiles hatte heute Nacht darauf bestanden! Und dann passierte das unvermeidbare, die Tür ging auf und ein geschockter, das war noch untertrieben, John Stilinski stand in der Tür.   
Stiles bekam nicht viel davon mit, er kam gerade zum Höhepunkt und stöhnte in das Kissen. Derek hingegen sah John und riss die Decke über sie beide und wurde rot. Alles Stiles Schuld!  
Er blieb allerdings einfach so wie sie waren, er spürte wie Stiles sich um ihn herum zusammenzog und er kam, mehr oder weniger ungewollt, ebenfalls vor den Augen von Stiles Vater. Er verbiss sich allerdings jeglichen Laut.   
Dann drehte dieser um und zog die Tür zu. Fuck. Das Frühstück wird der Horror. Scott, Allison und Scotts Mutter würden dabei sein.   
Merry Christmas!


End file.
